Marco, My Love JeanMarco
by Bauhaus.x
Summary: Jean and Marco grew up together. Marco is all Jean had. Marco endured Jean's cockiness and rudeness. Shortly, the fall in love. They live happily. Three years later, they go out. They are driving home when Jean starts to worry about whether Marco will say yes. But does he say yes?
1. Chapter 1

"Jean!" Marco cried, laughing and swatting Jean's hands away with his free hand. "Let me focus on the road."

"No, you're too cute. Pull over, we can have some fun." Jean mumbled softly into his partner of 3 years' ear, his hand slipping up Marco's thigh in the process. Marco blushed. He and Jean have been together for 3 years and loved each other for more, though Marco couldn't help but still blush and get nervous over the little things Jean did- things like this. Or the way Jean would look at him, the way he smiled at him. How he told him he loved him. The way he said it. Marco loved Jean. More than anything in the entire world.

"Jean no, we're nearly there. Wait another thirty odd minutes. Be patient." Marco replied, grinning and taking Jean's hand into his.

Jean whined. He kissed Marco's neck softly. Marco tilted his head to the side slightly, not meaning to but did it- because that's the affect Jean had on him. Jean trailed soft and delicate kisses up Marco's neck, biting here and there. Marco leaned into Jean's touch a little, his hands gripping at the steering wheel as Jean's hands made their way higher up Marco's thighs. He rubbed slow circles into Marco's inner thighs, chuckling as he pulled away from his partner's neck.

"I love you, Marco." Jean said softly, causing the butterflies to rise in Marco's stomach. His heart skipped beats as his smile widened.

"I love you too, Kirschtein."

Jean chuckled. "I know." Marco rolled his eyes at his cocky boyfriend, keeping his concentration on the road. Jean fidgeted in his seat like a child.

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Shush. I'm bored." Jean whined. Marco sighed and turned on the radio to amuse Jean a little more than the silent car journey.

Jean looked out the window, watching as the trees and beautiful scenery went by. The stars were shining bright. Jean looked out for constellations but found himself unsuccessful in finding any. The moon was even more beautiful than the stars. The way it gave off such beautiful light, highlighting every beautiful point there was to be found.  
He turned his head, looking at the precious freckled boy before him. Marco was even more beautiful than the stars, moon and beautiful flower he had ever laid his eyes on. Everything about Marco was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his freckles, his body, his laugh, his voice. Everything. Every flaw made him even better. His flaws made him beautiful.

Marco looked back at Jean and grinned like an idiot. Jean couldn't help but grin back. He loved this man _so_ much. This man loved him too.

Jean knew it was only a matter of time. They had roughly 30 minutes of their car journey left. Jean had the night planned out. They get home. Jean prepares a romantic meal. He tells Marco how much he means to him. He proposes.

Jean's palms began to sweat, his heart beginning to pound. He decided to try to take his mind off it.

He leaned over to Marco, going back to rubbing circles into Marco's inner thigh. Marco parted his legs a little. Jean watched as Marco bit his lip. Jean knew exactly how to turn him on. He smirked and moved his hand higher as he began to palm the growing bulge in Marco's pants. Marco let out a deep breath, his grip tightening on the wheel. Jean grinned. He added a little force onto the bulge and moved his hand up and down, Marco panting and fidgeting ever so slightly.

"J-Jean…" Marco couldn't help but moan his name. The very sound was enough to drive Jean crazy.

Jean couldn't hold back as he grabbed Marco's face, pulling it toward him and kissed his lips deeply and passionately. Marco let out a surprise yelp but kissed back anyway. Jean began to unbutton Marco's shirt as he moved his lips to his neck, tracing every freckle with his lips.

"Jean, I need to focus…" Marco whispered, his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He couldn't take the way Jean was making him feel. He needed him right now. He couldn't pull over though. The road had only room for one car as it was so narrow. He needed to keep going.

Jean sucked on the flesh but pulled away to plant another kiss on Marco's lips. Marco moaned into the kiss, moving one hand to the back of Jean's neck. Jean moved back to his neck and bit everywhere, leaving marks all over the delicate flesh. Marco moaned.

"Shit!" Jean yelled, gripping onto the wheel tightly in attempt to steer the car away, but there was nowhere to turn. It was too late.

He shut his eyes tightly and gripped Marco's hand, his heart pounding in his chest. Marco slammed his foot on the breaks-

The car opposite them crashed into theirs, full force. The impact caused Marco to practically fly forwards, hitting his head hard on the window as the glass shattered into little pieces. His body lay limp.

Jean could barely move. His hand slowly and weakly reached for Marco's as tears ran down his face.

"M…Marco…" he whispered as he stared at his boyfriend. He was limp. No sign of movement. "Please…" He begged.

After a few minutes, ambulance sirens were heard in the distance. Tears began to fall down Jean's face. Still no sign of movement. Marco's hand was cold. Blood trickled down his face. Shards of glass had penetrated his skin, stuck in his cheek, shoulder and arm. Jean was less injured but injured nonetheless.

Jean fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. On a bed, alone in the room. He was sore. He remembered the events of what happened, why he was in that room to start with. His heart was throbbing in his chest. It was his fault. Marco's hurt because of Jean.

Jean clumsily got up, stumbling and holding onto the wall for support. He needed Marco. He slowly heading towards the door. His balance was absolutely shit. He opened the door and stepped out, turning his head to see the almost empty hallway.

"Excuse me, you should be in bed right now, sir." A doctor called from behind him. Jean took no notice. He had to find Marco. The doctor sighed and gently tugged him back towards his room.

"I need to find my Marco! Fuck off!" Jean yelled, tugging his hand away from the short woman's grasp.

"Stay in your room, we will keep you up to date there." The doctor sighed, yanking him back into the room. She pushed him to the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Stay."

"I'm not a child. I want my Marco." Jean repeated, glaring at her. His eyes were tearing up. Anything could have happened to Marco.

"Who is this Marco? Bodt?" She asked calmly, pouring Jean a glass of water.

"Yes, Marco Bodt! Is he okay? Is he still in hospital? What happened?" Jean began to panic.

"Marco is not doing so well… Sir, he might not make it. His injuries are severe. He lost a lot of blood, hit his head very hard. He hasn't been awake yet. There's not a lot of hope for him…"

Jean's hard sunk to his feet. Shattered.

"He has to be okay. Fuck you. Do everything you can to help him, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Jean yelled.

"We are trying, sir. Please remain calm."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't tell me to calm down! I want my Marco!" Jean yelled with a glare, his hands beginning to shake. His eyes welled up with tears as her words repeated over and over in his head… _He might not make it…_

Jean didn't move a muscle. He sat there, teary, wide eyes. He stared at nothing and let the tears fall. _My Marco_ …

"We're doing as much as we can. I promise you." She said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Jean's heart stung.

"Why wasn't it me?" He whimpered. _Marco's a good person… He doesn't deserve this…_ He thought as the memories ran through his mind. The last thing he remembered was smothering Marco with kisses… "It was my fucking fault!" He cried out, his voice cracking.

The nurse hushed him, laying him down and doing what she could do calm the man. Jean whimpered, crying into his hands as he sat there. _Marco…_

He sobbed. Just sobbed. There was no more he could do. There was nothing he could do. It was his fault. He should have waited. He should have proposed that night… It was going to be perfect.

"I was going to propose…" He whimpered, inaudibly. He choked on his own tears. The nurse left after a moment, but he was grateful that she had left. He preferred to be alone right now. All he wanted was Marco. If he hadn't have done all that, Marco would be okay. By his side, asleep in Jeans arms... His fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean lay there for hours. This was killing him. The fact that he couldn't _hold_ Marco right now. He couldn't _love_ him. He couldn't laugh with him or tease him, trace his freckles or tell him how much he meant to him. And he was his everything.

Marco was his everything. His love, his life, his will to live.

To hear those words… "He might not make it." They ran through his mind over and over. For hours. Those words were killing him. He had to wake up. It was all Jeans fault.

"All my fucking fault… Marco… I love you… I'm in love with you…" he muttered through tears repeatedly. He wanted this feeling to go away, the pain in his chest. He feeling of being separated from his lover.

A nurse entered the room moments later.

"Mr. Kirschtein… You may see him now. We're sorry for the wait."

Jean shot up, giving himself whiplash. He shot past her and followed the other nurse to the room. It felt like hours before they finally got to his room, however in reality it was moments.

Jean broke down once more. The sight killed him.

His freckled lover. His freckled lover was hurt. Damaged. Fragile. _Dying._ There was nothing he could do about it. Marco lay there, bruised and broken. He was wired up. Heart beating slowly and quietly. Unconscious. Black and blue eyes, a broken nose along with several other bones. He was covered in those wires. His freckles were barely visible due to the bruising. He wasn't shining anymore.

Jean sobbed. Hard. He sobbed into Marco's chest, staying like that for 15 minutes before he peered up at his damaged and fragile boyfriend.

"Marco… you have to wake up… you can't leave me… Please! Be strong… Wake up… I'll still be here when you do… Never leaving your side… You're my sunshine… My everything. I can't live without you! I want to keep waking up next to you. For the rest of our lives. This isn't the end Marco, we have so much to go through… I'm going to marry you.. We'll get however many kittens you want. Even if it's excessive… I'm so in love with you… Don't leave me here. It's all my fault…"


	5. Chapter 5

_"You're such a dork, freckles.." Jean chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend. Marco laughed and kissed Jean's temple, a loving kiss to go with those loving eyes that Jean would die for. Jean observed Marco's features for a moment before flipping them over, Marco now underneath the blond. Marco gave a surprised yelp._

 _Jean stared at him for a moment before sighing contently. He then leaned down, pressing his chapped lips to Marco's freckled cheeks. He kissed every single freckle on that god damn gorgeous face. Once he'd done so, he kissed those freckles on his neck and chest, taking his time to care and appreciate those clusters and constellations. Marco let out soft chuckles, breathy ones that Jean loved oh so much. Jean couldn't help but smile. He continued to kiss down Marco's tanned, freckled stomach, making sure not to leave any of those beautiful, brown stars without a kiss._

 _He tugged down Marco's sweats, which he got a whine in response._

 _"Baby… It's so cold…!" Marco whined. Jean laughed and rolled his eyes._

 _He pressed his lips to every single freckle which had embedded itself perfectly onto Marco's skin. The Italian sighed in content as he felt those perfectly shaped lips of Jeans press gentle and loving kisses to each freckle. Each kiss reassured him that he was loved, and he always would be. No matter what. Jean would always present these kisses, for as long as the pair lived. Always and forever._

 _"Always…"Marco breathed out as Jean kissed along his inner thighs, tenderly and full of love._

 _"And forever…" Jean replied, leaving little marks of his own along those perfectly sculptured thighs that belonged to his lover._

 _"Eternity…" Marco breathed once more._

 _"Infinitely."_

Jean woke up. He was no longer clinging to his lover. He was back in his bed. He sat up, eyes stinging due to all the tears he had previously shed. The memory brought a sad smile to his face.

 _"Infinitely."_

It was true. No matter what happened, he'd love Marco infinitely. And Marco would love him infinitely also. No matter what fate had in stock for them.

He held back those tears this time. He knew that crying would not solve anything. But what could he do? He was useless. And his boyfriend was dying.

 _Dying._

That word he hated ran through his mind over and over. Each time worse than the last.

"Marco can't die... He won't. I won't let him..."


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jean woke up with a throbbing headache. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks now. Marco still hadn't woken up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emInfinitely."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jean looked at his reflection. He looked just as beat up as Marco did, only he wasn't. At all. Dark, deep circles under his eyes, eyes blood shot and teary. His lips were swollen and blue due to the amount of times he'd violently bite and chew on them, usually when he was sat at Marco's side. Marco./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They say that when you're in love, it hurts to be away from that person for a long time. You start to feel drained and exhibit depressive behaviours. This was seemingly true considering Jeans circumstances. He was aching. He needed Marco back, but why wasn't he waking up?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The nurses had little hope. A part of Jean knew that they would pull the plug if Marco didn't wake up soon.. But Jean had all the hope. He was not giving up soon- not on Marco./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He shuffled through the corridors, limping his way to his lovers room slowly, yet rushing. It hurt to be away from Marco, and a huge part of him embegged/em for this pain to be be one forever. Another part believed it was his punishment for doing this to his freckled lover. emHis/emem /ememfreckled lover./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He finally made it, collapsing down in the seat right beside Marco's bed, which was there specially for him. His tears spilled from his eyes, as they usually did. He didn't go a day without letting them fall. For Marco./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Marco..." he whispered, holding the hand that was oh so familiar... yet unfamiliar. And he didn't know why. He sobbed into the hand, pressing kisses that had so much passion, care and unconditional love in them, only Marco wasn't able to feel them. He wasn't able to pull Jean close and say em"No, sweetheart.. It's fine... Don't cry."/em like he usually did when Jean had a meltdown. But at least he was there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jean himself had been getting sick. But not like Marco. Not like a hospital patient who needed the care of a nurse. Mentally. He needed Marco, and this need was going to be the death of him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep and sharp breath before opening them, pressing a soft, loving kiss to the freckled cheek that lay before him. His spare hand traced them. Those emstars. Constellations./em They were more beautiful than any star Jean had seen, any constellation that existed. He only cared for Marco's freckled, and Marco didn't understand why. em'Because I'm in love with you, freckled bastard.'/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That's what he always told him. And it meant everything. There was no lie. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighed, smiling as he thought of all the times he'd pulled that stunning man close and just observed his freckles. Every time he did this he fell more and more in love with them and the man who owned them all over again. Just like he did when he first seen those stars. Stunning. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The bruising had gone down on Marco's body, revealing all those constellations once more. Cuts and scrapes were slowly disappearing, though he was still broken. In this state, Jean knew that no matter how many bruises and cuts were gone, Marco was broken. em'It's all my fault.'/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Will you marry me when you wake up?" He asked gently, brushing the still soft yet worn out locks out of that beautiful face. He brushed his fingers through the delicate strands a few times before smiling, kissing his forehead before he placed gentle kisses all over every single freckle on his lovers face. 'emI'm so in love with you, Marco...'/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emInfinitely./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


End file.
